


Heaven

by pedroepascal (isabel9744)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabel9744/pseuds/pedroepascal
Summary: After a stressful day of babysitting Jack’s two boys (he is a single father, fuck canon) and even more stressful homework while waiting for Jack to come home; you find yourself in Jack’s bed alone relieving your stress. Little did you know that Jack finished his work earlyFor the purposes of this fic the kids room is completely soundproof and they are not aware of the festivities lmao
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so PLEASE be kind, i am welcome to constructive criticism to improve my writing, but please take into account that i have never done this before, and i am TRYING my best. Nasty and unnecessary comments will not be addressed, you’ll just get blocked. Crossposted to tumblr @pedroepascal

“You’re certain your happy to wait a few more hours tonight? I understand that it’s last minute and you may have plans, but you will be compensated.”

“Mr Dani- “

“Sweetheart, you’ve been here for months when are you going to start calling me Jack?” He said with a crooked grin, raising his brow.

You stammered with embarrassment, as you always do when Jack looks at you like that, it’s almost like he enjoys making you flustered. Bastard.

“Of course, Jack. I am more than happy to stay tonight; god knows all I have on my schedule is homework. Trust and believe no one will be missing me tonight,” you say with a scoff.

Jack places his hand on your cheek stroking it kindly,

“You’re far too good for me and put up with far too much of my shit. But I am eternally grateful I have someone like you to rely on sweetheart.”

Your response is interrupted by two six-year-old boys galloping into the foyer at full speed, crashing into Jack with a giggle, ready to say goodbye to their busy father.

Jack squats down to their level holding one hand in each, laying a kiss on both,

“Now you’ll be good for Miss Y/N tonight, won’t you? Because I will certainly hear about it if you aren’t and you boys have been on a winning streak so far so don’t drop the ball tonight. I’m sorry I can’t be here to tuck you in, but I know for a fact that Miss Y/N is a far better storyteller than I could ever hope to be.”

“I am sure that these boys will be perfect, and I won’t have to tell daddy anything but good things!”

You miss the dark look that overtakes Jack.

The boys nod excitedly, two soldiers happy to have received orders from their superior, you beam at the sight.

“I love you boys; I will see you both in the morning.” In a flourish he kisses their cheeks and with a wink and a tongue click at you, he puts his Stetson on and walks out the door to the car waiting for him

Time Skip to later that night

After reading the Rainbow Fish for at least the 8th time, the boys are fast asleep in their twin beds, snoring softly and cuddling their teddies. You breathe a sigh of relief and make your way to the kitchen where you pour yourself a glass of wine and get your homework ready on the kitchen table. What in god’s name possess you to study something as awful and stressful as maths. You just can’t seem to wrap your head around your tasks, and it is driving you insane.

The anxiety of the big test next week has been piling up and you feel like after the 20th or 63rd mistake, (you’ve lost count) that you just can’t take it anymore. You hold your head in your hands and start to shake from stress, you feel a headache coming on, and your body decides to just burst into tears. Now, if you were in your apartment, you would simply break out the vibrator and let destress that way. However, you’re stuck at Jack’s house, with nowhere to go, and nothing to make you feel better. You look at the time, there’s still at least two hours before Jack is coming home, you could just slip into his bed and quickly relieve your stress; an orgasm would make you feel so much better. You can’t, it’s wrong, it’s his bed that’s inappropriate you’re the babysitter for Christ’s sakes, this is just so unorthodox. No, you aren’t doing it.

Fuck it, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, it’s like your legs have a mind of their own and they make their way up the stairs, down the hall, and into the bedroom of Mr Jack Daniels. His room is surprisingly sparse, no photos, no knick-knacks, just a bed with black and grey sheets, and two bedside tables. You don’t have time to snoop around the room and slide into his bed; it smells so unequivocally like Jack, musky with woody notes, you can smell the heavenly cologne he wears, as you breathe deeply and moan.

You are so thankful that you decided to wear a skirt today, you flip it up and let it rest on your stomach. You can feel how wet you are through your thong; you pull it to the side and lightly run your fingers between your folds. Dripping wet, and pulsing, your pussy yearns for attention. You slide one finger into your heat with a whimper, a second quickly joins. Your other hand starts to rub soft slow circles on your clit, you can feel your pussy clamp down on your fingers from your ministrations. You began to slowly thrust your fingers in and out, squirming at the wet slick noise your pussy makes. Your fingers become firmer on your clit, your back arching, bending towards the ceiling.

Jack’s smell fills your senses, you feel him everywhere, it is almost like he’s really here, and it’s his fingers that are caressing and massaging your cunt. Your fingers find that spongy spot inside you, and you exclaim at the overwhelming feeling. You jolt up and wait to hear if the boys heard, silence is in the house and you think you’re safe. You pull your fingers out of your pussy and slide them into your mouth, keening at the sweet taste and the sensation of a weight on your tongue. You feel so close, your pussy is clenching desperately around nothing, wanting nothing more than to climax. Your hips grind into the air seeking more friction. Nothing can disturb you, not even the sound of the door opening downstairs, or the footsteps slowly and softly climbing the steps, not even the sound of the bedroom door opening.

“Fuck sweetheart. I uh, did not expect to see you here.”

Your eyes fly open, hands immediately going to your chest, trying to hide from the intruder. It’s Jack. Jack. Your boss Jack. Your boss jack just caught you masturbating. Your boss Jack just caught you masturbating in his own bed, while his sons slept. This is it. It’s done, you’re well and truly screwed.

You begin to tear up, he must think you’re awful, you have never felt so embarrassed in your life.

“Jack. I am so so sorry, I. I. I don’t know what I can say to make this better.”

Jack looks at you with soft eyes and perches himself on the end of the bed and strokes your ankle.

“I’m not mad sweetheart, we all get urges, things happen it’s fine we’re both adults. I’m not going to judge you. I just want to know why. What got you so riled up?”

Jacks tender response just made you cry harder, what did you deserve to work for a such a kind-hearted man like this? His question makes a giggle spill out.

“Um. Math homework Jack actually.”

His eyebrows seem to disappear into his hairline.

“…Math homework?” I’m goin’ need you elucidate here sweetheart; I am as confused as a goat on AstroTurf.” He replies with yet another crooked, gorgeous grin.

“Well, I have this big test coming up, and I just cannot wrap my head around the topic and the anxiety just piled up, and usually if I am at home I will, you know, sort myself out. It helps me feel better.” You stammer awkwardly with a shrug

Jack leans to stroke your calf and looks at you with a sad face, “Why didn’t you tell me you were stressed sweetheart? I never would’ve asked you to stay late if I had known you already had a full plate”

“It really isn’t a big deal Jack; I was happy to help. I really didn’t think I was going to get so overwhelmed.”

You look at Jack with wide dopey, teary eyes, he maintains a hard stare which makes you squirm. He licks his lips and pulls your legs out, so they lay across his lap.

“When was the last time someone took care of you sweetheart? You’re always looking out for others, because you’re such a sweet, gorgeous, kind girl. A perfect little princess, but perfect little princesses need to be pampered too. You haven’t got some college boy to take care of your needs for you?”

He gazes at you intently, heat behind his eyes.

“To be honest Jack, I don’t really like anyone at college.”

“Why’s that sweetheart?”

You flex your feet and stroke his thigh, maintaining eye contact.

“They're too young for me Jack.”

His hand clamps down on your ankle stopping your movements, his other hand creeping up your leg and playing with the fleshy meat of your thigh.

“I want a man. Not a boy.”

Jack continues his ministrations and asks,

“You do understand that when you fuck men sweetheart, they’re going to send you to bed with a sore pussy and an empty, cockdumb brain? They aren’t going to be fumbling and cute and awkward, men will take what they want, and you will feel so much pleasure that there are going to be tears running down from those pretty little eyes. Do you understand what you’re asking sweetheart?”

You subtly spread your thighs, Jack groans at the sight of your folds, pink and wet peeking out from under your skirt,

“I want you to send me to bed with a sore pussy daddy”

In a flash Jack has you over his knee and is ripping your skirt down your legs, revealing your sweet peach of an ass, framed by a thong for him to see, your legs seeming to go on forever, and a sweet little diamond of pussy, cushioned between your thighs. Jack gropes and massages your thighs selfishly, groaning and moaning at the sweet sight before him, his hard-on poking at your hip through his slacks.

“Fuck, sweet, sweet gorgeous, beautiful girl, look at you. I have never wanted to be between two thighs more in my fuckin’ life. Fuuuck, you even have a lil’ wet spot on your panties baby girl, don’t you worry bout a damn thing sugar, big Daddy Jack is here to make you feel all kinds of good”

While muttering filthy things to himself, Jack slides two fingers through your folds, sighing at the wet wispy noise of your juices rubbing against flesh, his fingers leave you and you squeak in protest until you hear a deep guttural moan from Jack. 

You turn your head to find Jack with his eyes closed in rapture, your fingers in his mouth, positively melting at the sweet taste of your cunt; letting your essence flow onto his tongue and wash throughout his mouth.

“Sweet girl, you have the finest, sweetest and juiciest cunt that I have ever had the pleasure of tasting, like biting into a ripe Georgia peach. As much as I want more, and I will absolutely have my fair share, I think you need to be punished, for touching this sweet little cunt in my bed without my permission. I don’t think that was a polite thing to do sweet thing, I was scandalised, made me clutch my damn pearls!”

Jack’s faux horror makes you giggle until- SMACK, his hand collides with your ass, right in the middle. 

“DADDY!”

“Don’t you daddy me you filthy little girl, you know you deserve this. Touching yourself like some cheap slut in MY bed no less. You will be spanked, and you will be spanked until I think you have learnt the lesson. The lesson is, that you will never touch yourself without daddy’s permission again. Now after every spank, I want you to say that, say ‘I will never touch myself without Daddy’s permission again’”

SMACK, your hips jolt upwards, chasing Jack’s hands as his rubs away the sting.

“I will never touch myself without Daddy’s permission again” Jack gropes your cheeks, and pulls down your thong so he can see your pussy in all its sweet glory.

“Mmm good girl, you learn so quickly, such a smart and obedient little girl for her Daddy.”

You repeat the lesson another seven times, at this point you have tears running down your face, but you feel so good. You feel so safe and happy in Jacks lap, as much as it hurts you don’t want to move, you want to stay in this serene submissive state forever. 

SMACK the impact makes you squeal loudly, and you sob as you repeat your lesson for the tenth time. Jack is quick to softly massage your ass, he’s cooing over you and telling you how good of a girl you are, so special, so beautiful. He lifts your body and lays you on the bed lengthways, making sure your butt isn’t too sore and sensitive, he massages your hips and tickles your ribs to make you giggle and coo.

“You really are daddy’s special girl, aren’t you? So good to me, you took your punishment so well, made me so proud of you. I think it’s high time that I reward my special little princess for being so good huh? Reward my darling girl for turning Daddy on so much, you make me feel so good sweet thing. The thing is though, I am goin’ need you to tell me what you want as a reward from daddy, need to use your words and tell daddy exactly what it is you want. Can you do that for me sweet girl?”

Thousands of images and fantasies run through your head, you feel yourself get hot at the thought of telling Jack any of these. He’s smiling, that bastard loves getting you flustered, for sure. Your mind settles on one fantasy in particular; Jack’s beautiful face between your thighs. His tongue flicking and kissing your clit, groaning at your tase, shaking his head. But, you just want his cock, you want to feel him stretch you from the inside out, his cock grazing every sweet spot inside you.

“Anytime tonight would be great sweetheart” Jack chuckles at your blissed out face.

“Daddy, I really want your cock inside me, I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you inside me for the next week. I just want your big, thick cock daddy. Please, please, please.

Jack leans up and plants a kiss on your mouth, your first kiss you thought. He pulls away before you can respond adequately. He strokes your cheek with a finger, and looks at you with such a soft expression and smiles.

“Sweetheart. As much as I would love to fuck you now, we need to get you prepared.”

The thought of Jack keeping his cock from you for longer than necessary sends a wave of panic through you.

“Daddy you felt how wet I am, I can take it,”

“You won’t be able to if we do it now, I can guarantee this sweet girl.”

You roll your eyes, looking at him with an unimpressed expression.

“Speak for yourself Jack, what kind of monster coc-“

Jack pulls his fly down, and with it, tucks his underwear under his balls; your mouth drops open. Jack has by far got the biggest cock that you have ever seen in your life, no wonder this bastard walks into every room dick first, strutting around like a prized stallion, he’s got the cock to warrant such behaviour. This assholes father was probably Seabiscuit for god’s sake. Your gaze lifts up back to his face, and you have never seen a man so smug, you could slap his face if you didn’t love him so much.

“I see, um. Yes, foreplay sounds good daddy. Yes, very important.”

“I’m glad to hear sweetheart, gotta get you slipperier than an eel in an oil slick before I even try to squeeze this in there.”

With his words he grips his cock, the other hand cradling his balls.

“How long have you been so hard for daddy?”

“Oh baby this is just a semi, don’t you worry about me sweet girl, I am doin’ just dandy!” He drawls with that hypnotic southern accent.

The fact that Jack is actually a grower and not a shower sends both a wave of hesitation and arousal through your body, your pussy clenches at the thought that this man may just be too big to fit.

“You going to let me eat this little pussy baby girl? Hmm? Let me taste you straight from the source? I can’t tell you how many nights I stayed up late because I couldn’t stop thinking about how sweet you’d taste. All I want right now is your gorgeous little cunt in my mouth, will you let daddy do that baby?” 

You feel yourself salivate at his words, his heated gaze never letting up.

“On one condition daddy”

Jack bites his lip at your teasing words, a groan rumbling through his chest 

“Anything baby girl, I will do absolutely anything” As he speaks, he grips his thick, weeping cock

“You can lick my pussy daddy, if you promise to lick my asshole too” you sweetly croon. 

If you weren’t so horny, you could’ve wet yourself laughing at his pained expression, never in your life have you seen a man so desperate to unleash himself on you. His mouth drops open and lets out a completely strangled moan.

“You are so filthy baby girl; you’ve been holding out on me! Daddy loves filthy little girls, with dirty little mouths. I will wholeheartedly love to lick both your little holes baby, I am going to turn you into a sopping, weeping mess aren’t I?”

Before you had the chance to absorb Jack’s words, he rearranged his position, lying directly next to you; your confused, scrunched you face makes him laugh. Jack pulls your body to straddle his chest.

His southern drawl fills your ears again, “Darlin’ humour daddy and ride his face? Show me exactly how you like your gorgeous little holes to be kissed and sucked and licked. Use daddy’s tongue like you use those little toys that I know you have hidden somewhere in your apartment”

Propriety aside, you shift up to straddle his face, hesitant to put too much weight, as much as Jack probably would love to die by being suffocated by pussy; you don’t want to plan a funeral anytime soon. Jack snarls and pulls your hips down so your cunt completely rests on his tongue, groaning as you scream to the heavens.

Jack is as animalistic as he can get, licking and slurping at your pussy like it’s his first meal in a week. Drinking everything that leaks out of you, shaking his face, no doubt getting all of your juices in his stache and beard area. Jack shift your hips forward and leans his head down, allowing his tongue to reach your little puckered hole, you wail at the feeling of Jack tickling you, kissing and sucking crudely at your hole. It isn’t long before Jack is back to your clit, leaning back to loudly spit directly on it, laughing at your squawk. It’s overwhelming, his moans and groans vibrating through your pussy, you lift up to get some relief, this upsets Jack.

“Baby girl you aren’t running away from Daddy are you? We just got started and I am not stopping until I feel you come all over me. Can you do that? Cum all over daddy’s face? It would make me so happy.”

Jack pulls you down once again, even with a mouth full of pussy he still runs his gums. While muffled, you can put together certain phrases, mainly being that your pussy is the juiciest and sweetest little pussy he’s ever had, and that he never wants to stop doing this; he wants to sample you every day, just in case he ever forgot how saccharine you tasted.

You feel your high coming back, but you need more; Jack senses this and stuffs two fingers inside your cunt without warning.

“FUCK”

“Ohhhh baby girl, you’re so fucking tight, your pussy is just swallowing my fingers, she’s so greedy!”

Not one to waste time, Jack pumps his fingers like he would your cock, stroking that little spot inside you that makes you scream and gush. Moaning against you as you start to hump against his face, Jack is ecstatic.

“Good girl, mmm use Daddy’s tongue baby, fuck my face, make yourself cum, you’re so close baby. Daddy needs your cum sweet, filthy girl.”

The heady mixture of Jack’s talented tongue, fingers, and disgusting mouth hurtles you into one of the strongest orgasms you’ve experienced. Your thighs shake against his face, except he doesn’t stop. Why isn’t he stopping?

“One more sweet girl, one more for daddy, just one more, this sweet little cunt can give it to me I know she can”

Another orgasm rocks through you, less powerful but just as pleasurable, Jack softly licks at your cunt until you force his hands away for reprieve. Jack lets you straddle his chest, stroking your thighs and hips, cooing praises and sweet nothings at you.

“You’re such a good girl, you’ve made me so proud; you did so well baby girl”

After a couple of minutes, you become sentient again, and a new wave of arousal sweeps through you, you’re desperate to return the favour. You reach back and make contact with Jack’s fully hard cock, proudly leaning on his lower abs. Pink and swollen, and oh so delicious looking. Deciding to pay Jack back, you shuffle and put your cock as far down your mouth as you can, merely halfway due to the size, but Jack sounds like he is being strangled by the noise he’s making.

“Fucking SWEET Jesus, warn a man next time, give me a fuckin’ heart attack. G-god, your hot little mouth is amazing. Daddy’s just too big to fit in your mouth isn’t he, you’re just so little! Come up here let me help you”

You rise up and Let Jack manipulate your body, he clutches your jaw and ask you to open; desperate to please you do exactly as he asks, and then-

SPIT

This man just spat in your mouth, and you moaned like a fucking whore.

“Had to make sure your mouth was wet enough baby, makes the stretch a lot easier” This bastard winks, and pushes your head back to shove his cock back in your mouth. He pulls your hair away from your face and slowly thrusts his cock in and out of your mouth, groaning and swearing every time you gag or a new tear rolls down your face.

“You’re so pretty like this, all covered in spit and tears”

You pull his cock out and beam at his words, smile meeting both eyes. He returns your grin and uses his cock to slap your face, spreading your spit all over your face. You whimper and continue to smile for your filthy daddy.

“Sweetheart, you’re so good at that I think if I let you continue, I’ll cum all over your face and then the fun will be ruined, we don’t want that do we baby?”

As disappointed as you are that you can’t play with and kiss his cock like you were, your pussy is clenching for attention.

“No we don’t want that daddy, I want you to cum in little pussy, I want to know what we taste like together.”

Jack growls and pulls you up by your throat, shoving his tongue in your mouth, exploring, sighing softly at the feeling of your tongue tangling with his.

He pulls back just as fast, using his grip on your throat to throw you on your front. Your elbows and knees supporting your weight on the bed, both your wet, sticky holes on display for Jack. You hear a slick noise and turn, Jack is stroking his cock and staring at your holes, snarling, and growling like a man possessed.

Then the blunt tip of his cock is pushing, an overwhelming stretch, the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. His thick cock fills you like none other. Your back arches and your hips push back to feel more of him. Jack notices and spanks your tender ass, you whimper at the feeling.

“You getting’ greedy with me lil’ girl? You will take what I give you. Nothing less. Nothing more.”

Slowly but surely, Jack ends up perfect cushioned against your ass, you never knew sex felt this good, and then he moves. He MOVES. And it is an out of body experience, you feel like without Jack’s cock inside you, you are incomplete, he is the puzzle piece that you’ve always wanted. Tears stream down your face, the overwhelming pleasure reaching its peaks, and before you know it, you’re coming on his cock; mouth gaping in a silent scream.

“Did you just fuckin’ cum sweet girl?”

You are too off in space to answer, Jack leans down and lightly slaps your face, shocking you out of your reverie. Keeping a hand firmly on your throat, giving you that lovely lightheaded feeling. Jacks fast and rough pace doesn’t falter

“Wha-what daddy?” you tremble

“I asked you if you had just fuckin’ cum on my cock?”

“Yes daddy, i-i-i-I came on your cock. Sssso goood d-daddy”

“My little girl has gone cockdumb hasn’t she? Daddy’s perfect little cockslut, nothing on her mind but how good daddy’s dick feels huh? You daddy’s little cockslut?”

“Yessss d-daddy, i-I’m your perfect little c-cockslut, d-d-daddy’s lil whore”

“Fuuuck. Yes you are, daddy’s perfect little whore, no one is as good as my perfect little cockdumb whore. You going to show me how perfect you are and cum on my cock again?”

Jack’s fingers move to roughly stroke at your clit, Jack openly laughs at your screams and moves to mark and suck your neck, pleading with you to show him how good you are. Another devastating orgasm takes over your body, voice cracking as your bawl, Jack’s groans and shouts vibrating on your back. Your elbows collapse and the only thing keeping you stable is Jack’s strong grip on your hips. His pace gets faster and starts to stutter, he is so close, he just needs your encouragement.

You move your arms back to spread your cheeks apart from him, he whimpers at the sight of you so deliciously spread for him.

“You going to cum in my little pussy daddy, mark me up so no one else can come back here? Daddy I want your cum, please give me your cum”

Jack pulls your body up by your throat and leans your back against his chest, three harsh and mean pumps later, Jack is exploding inside you, filling you up so much you can already feel it leak out of you.

“Fu-uck Jesus, sweet girl, made Daddy come so fuckin’ hard. You’re so good, best pussy in the world.”

His semi sweet words make you giggle, and you feel Jack slowly lower your body back onto the sheets. You softly protest when he pulls out, until you feel his tongue run up the length of your pussy and push inside. You whine and tell him no more, he leans back up and motions for you to open your mouth, where he then proceeds to dribble your shared releases into your gaping mouth. You keen at the taste, the sweetness of you and the saltiness of Jack blending beautifully.

“You did say that you wanted to know what we tasted like together” he winks and giggles at your sweaty and flustered face.

“I think I may just love you big daddy”

Jack pulls you into his chest, “Ditto, twofold sweet girl.”

Fin.


End file.
